Legends:Stormtrooper do Deserto
Stormtrooper do Deserto, também conhecidos como sandtroopers, foram Stormtrooper Imperial equipado com uma armadura modificada e equipamento para suportar os climas ásperos dos planetas desérticos como Tatooine. Equipamento em um dewback em Tatooine.]] Eles foram quase idênticos aos stormtroopers padrão, exceto que eles tinham uma formação complementar em áreas especializadas e avançados sistemas de arrefecimento em ambos os seus capacetes e fatos de que os ofereciam proteção contra o calor implacável. Diferenças visuais na armadura incluía uma placa distintivo em forma de diamante no joelho esquerdo, no peito possuía nervuras e conectores de placa traseira, bem como armadura abdominal reforçada. Era típico para os oficiais não-comissionados (com espaldeiras de cor branca e laranja ) e seus superiores remover o "drop boxes" da cintura; um acessório redundante e desnecessário dado nas exigências do kit de suporte de carga aprimorado para operações sustentadas com reabastecimento mínimo. Além disso, o detonador térmico habitual usado por Stormtroopers normais na parte inferior das costas não estava presente, como o seu desgaste e acesso seria impedido pela típica Mochila de Sobrevivênica SD-48. A sua armadura consistia em um anti-blaster de 18 peças cartucho de um stormtrooper, eles também tinham uma Armadura refletiva de calor sobre a luva de controle de temperatura corporal. O elmo dos Sandtroopers possuem lentes de polarização automática, um comlink interno, e filtradores de ar.Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide Todos os Sandtroopers carregavam rifles blaster E-11, rilfes blaster pesados DLT-19, blaster de luz T-21, ou rifle blaster pesado RT-97C, comlinks de longo alcance, comida, e reservas de água. Sandtroopers vestiam espaldeiras coloridas como designação de seu rank. Um sargento sandtrooper tinha a espaldeira branca, e os sandtroopers alistados tinham a espaldeira preta. Líderes de esquadrão, o qual lideravam sete tropas vestiam espaldeiras larangas no ombro. História e R2-D2 em Tatooine.]] O destacamento de stromtroopers que foi despachado em 0 ABY, para investigar um pod de escape que colidiu em Tatooine logo antes da Batalha de Yavin, consistia de sandtroopers. Um dos soldados percebeu uma parte de droide no chão perto da colisão e concluiu que eram droides que estavam no pod. Eles eventualmente encontraram Luke Skywalker, Han Solo e Obi-Wan Kenobi e tentaram impedir a partida da Millennium Falcon, porém eles falharam. Skywalker, quando leu sobre os Stroomptroopers do Deserto numa cópia do 'Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide, um manual de campo sobre as Forças Armadas Imperiais, admitiu que ele ficou supreso que os sandtroopers ficariam confortáveis sob os dois sóis de Tatooine, pois era esperado que o Império não tivesse informação suficiente sobre o planeta para lidar com o calor. Eles tinham armas pesadas, equipamento de sobrivivência e espaldeiras, na qual definiam sua patente. Sandtroopers, juntos de representantes profissionais dos Corpos Stromtroopers, foram designados para compor o Esquadrão da Morte pessoal de Darth Vader. Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Em 8 DBY, um contigente de sandtroopers foram designados pelo Chimaera para capturar um quadro de musgo chamado de Killik Twilight. Aparições *[[Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança (romance juvenil)|Romance juvenil de Uma Nova Esperança]] *''Star Wars 1'' * *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * Fontes * * * * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars Minatures: Rebel Storm # 40 *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 13'' * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' }} Notas e referências